Dibs
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: Rein knows what she wants and she has full intensions on getting it. Kurama x Oc Still get jealous is an extension to this pairing.


****Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rein Urameshi.****

 _I know everybody wants you that ain't no secret, hey baby what's your status and tell me are you trying to keep it, well they can all back off cause I know what I want. And while I got your attention did I mention._

Rein rose an eyebrow in amusement, "What's happening here?" She had just transferred to this school five months prior, having been dragged from her home in America to Japan after her cousins unexpected death. The flock of girls, to whom were blocking her entrance into her room turned around to look at her. "Yanashi-chan is confessing her love to Minamino-kun."

Rein smirked, one eyebrow shooting to her hairline. "Oh, well do you ladies mind moving?" Yanashi come rushing to the fangirls, a blush on her cheeks. "He doesn't return my feelings." The fangirls cooed at her and Rein cocked her head to the side. "Have any of you tried asking him out on a date?"

The girls all turned to her with wide eyes. "It's not that easy Urameshi-san." Rein rolled her eyes, bypassing the girls and walking into the room. She walked right up to the redhead, who paused in his reading to look up at her. "Yes?" She smirked at him.

"You got plans this weekend?" his own eyebrow went to his hairline. "I apologize, but I do not…" She cut him off. "This ain't a love confession, I'm asking you out." His eyebrows pulled together. "I do not know you." Her own eyebrow shot up.

"Isn't that the point of dating?" His smile was still there but it was straining. "I'm sorry but…" She once again cut him off. "Are you gay?" His eyes went wide, the first facial change she had seen from him. "No." She continued. "Do you find me unattractive." He shook his head immediately and she continued. "Have you been in an abusive relationship in the past?" His mouth was open in shock and she continued when he once again shook his head.

"Well then Saturday, say bout twelve ill pick you up?" He nodded slowly, still startled and she waved her hand dismissively, turning to his fangirls. "Do you understand my example?" His fangirls jaws were wide open in shock. Meanwhile Shuichi cleared his throat.

"So you do not want to go on a date?" He looked confused now and Rein turned to him, eyes alight with mischievous. "Do you?" He nodded and she grinned at him. "Well then our plans haven't changed." Then she sassed away to her seat. Shuichi on the other hand picked back up his book, eyes occasionally wondering to the female that sat several seats from him.

She had sparked his curiosity with her blunt attitude, it's the only reason he had agreed. She had surprised him, and at his age it was hard to do so. "Interesting." Then class began.

 ** **Five months later****

 _Make everybody jealous when i take you off the market, get my lipstick on your right cheek cause boy I gotta mark it._

Rein chuckled under her breath as she eyed Shuichi's cheek, her purple lipstick still on the side of it. He had tried to whip it away but she had simply placed yet another on his cheek. "Why do you keep doing that?" She smirked, amusement lighting in her eyes. "Gotta let everyone know your mine."

His green eyes widened only to darken as he stared at her, a calculative look on his face as he studied her. "Very well." She hummed under her breath, her hand intertwining with his as they walked out the movie theater. "Is that Minamino-kun and Urameshi-chan?"

Rein's eyes boredly moved to the girls who stood a waze away, her eyes locking with theirs as she gave a small salute. "So what are we doing next?" Her eyes turned to Shuichi in question after these words left her mouth. He looked contemplative, eye's moving over the place. "Would you like to go eat? My treat of course."

Her expression brightened at the thought of free food and he chuckled under his breath. "You know me so well." She all but purred as she tugged his towards the restaurants and cafes. He just shook his head at her, allowing himself to be dragged by her.

(...)

"Your not here to beat up my boyfriend are you?" Rein asked, one eyebrow raised towards her not so dead cousin, who was standing on Shuichi's front porch. "Boyfriend huh?" Yusuke picked his ear looking her up and down lazily. "Naa, Kurama and I work together." Rein blinked slowly, turning to knock on the door.

"If Kurama a nickname or something?" Yusuke stiffened at her question, as did Shuichi who opened the door. "Yusuke?" There was a warning in his voice and Yusuke chuckled nervously at it.

"Hey babe, didn't know you knew my cousin." Shuichi turned to look at Rein before nodding. "We work together." She nodded. "He told me, i take it your stealing my boyfriend away for your latest case?" Her cousin grunted shoving his hands in his pocket. "No, our boss just wanted me to let him know bout a few things. Kuwabara and I don't need him for this case." Rein shrugged, glancing at her boyfriend thoughtfully.

"Is your mom home?" He nodded quickly, "They discharged her yesterday, however she still needs to go in fairly often."

"Cool, imma go talk with her while you two chit-chat." Her hands her shoved roughly into her pockets as she bypassed Shuichi and walked into the house. Shuichi watching her go silently before turning back to Yusuke. "Alright, i didn't know she was dating you honest to god."

He put his hands up in surrender under Shuichi's dark gaze. "How did you manage to let my true name slip?" Yusuke cleared his throat. "It's my cousin man, I'm just so relaxed round her i wasn't even thinking. Rein's ain't easy to fool anyway, best way to deal with my slip is by just telling her it's a nickname i gave you that you still don't understand." Yusuke shrugged helplessly, Shuichi just sighed at him.

"Very well, how may I help you Yusuke?" His hands once again were shoved into his pockets. "Kuwabara and I got a new case, demoness got kidnapped, idiot done ran off so I can't stay long. Just lettin you know." Shuichi hummed but didn't respond as Yusuke walked off.

Walking back into the house a small smile made its way over his face when he heard his mothers soft giggles and girlfriends not so soft chuckles.

"Oh Rein, your so funny." Shiori spoke mirth swimming into her eye's, Rein on the other hand was snickering, hand over her mouth. "Don't sell yourself short miss Shiori your quite the hoot yourself." Shiori placed her hand on her own cheek turning to Shuichi who was silently watching them in the entrance of the living room.

"Where'd you find this one again Shuichi?" He chuckled himself, walking over and sitting on the couch beside Rein who had perched herself on the arm of said couch. "I didn't mother, she found me."

Rein smirked at his word, damn straight she did. "I called dibs." Shiori busted into giggles while Shuichi just smirked, eye's alight in amusement at her words.

(...)

 _I'm calling dib on your lips, on your kiss, on your time, Yeah boy i'm calling dibs on your hand, on your heart, all mine._

"I'm actually not all that surprised." Rein admitted, watching Shuichi as he shifted uncomfortably under her stare. "Does this change your feelings towards me?" He asked, voice low. Rein snorted at him lightly in amusement.

"Naa, your still mine, unless of course ya don't wanna be anymore." He stepped forward, amusement in his eyes as he cupped her face. "Unfortunately for you, you've stolen the heart of a kitsune, surprisingly I do not want it back. I shall allow you to keep it." She grinned at him.

"It's alright, ya didn't have ta steal my heart. You had it from the start." His lips met hers immediately only to pull away at Yusuke's groan. "Were in the middle of a tournament here guys."

Rein rolled her eyes backing away from Kurama. "Go kick their asses babe." He nodded swiftly at her words. "But of course."

 _Boy i'm calling dibs on your lips, on your kiss, on your time, boy i'm calling dibs on your hand, on your heart, all mine. I'm just trying ta make you mine boy. Ooohhh, Dibs_

 ** **I got this idea while listening to the song Dibs by Kelsea Ballerini. Figured it'd be short and sweet kinda story. Let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.****


End file.
